From The Shadows
by Acidika
Summary: Unbeknownst to Blake, another version of Serana was already in Remnant. But this one was with a different lover... Spiritual sequel/side story to my other story, Fangs. Oneshot, rated M for language and intense sexual content.


Cinder paced slowly back and forth in front of Roman's thug, who was... volunteering to deliver some information to her. Tied to a chair. Gagged and blindfolded. With a recent beating as... encouragement.

"Now, let's start from the beginning." Cinder spoke in an icy calm voice as she removed the gag. Just the gag. "Report what you've found out, speak up so I can hear you."

"We were told to work some territory, pickpocketing any easy marks." The thug reported. "So we saw a new woman with a girl, and we tailed them..."

"You keep saying 'we'... I presume you had a partner?" Cinder asked, still pacing in the semidark room.

"Yes, yes. My usual partner, James." The thug nodded as much as he could before continuing with his report. "So we tail them, and they duck around a corner, there's nowhere for them to hide, not even in this really narrow alley in the street. It was like they completely disappeared."

"I see." Cinder hummed in thought. "My love, does this sound about correct? Your alternate self and that girl she's been toting around have access to the same forms of magic that you use."

Being blindfolded, the thug had no idea who Cinder was speaking to now, but he had a strong idea where they were standing as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Indeed. What he says is correct." Serana nodded. "And from what I've overheard myself, my otherself's got ties to the Dark Brotherhood and some of their ancient sets of armour, capable of perfect invisibility in any lighting levels."

"So that means since you and your companion back home both have strong ties to the Mage's College, their version of Skyrim is different than yours. Am I wrong?" Cinder put on hand on her hip, the other toying with a small fireball she'd just conjured in the center of her palm.

"You are correct, Cinder." Serana's grip on the man's shoulders tightened at the mention of her former companion, the stuffy old mage that had rescued her from her long slumber and forced her into joining the Dawnguard. "Now, I believe this poor man has no further use to us... shall I partake?"

"I'll be waiting upstairs." Cinder's gaze lingered on Serana's lips for a moment as she extinguished the fireball and spun on her heel, leaving the trapped man to suddenly realize what wasn't being said.

"Shhh, the more you struggle, the longer she has to wait. Now we don't want that, do we?" Serana shushed the man's panicked blubbering before sinking her fangs into his neck. She drained him bonedry in a few minutes, humming in satisfaction as she pulled her fangs out of the mummified remains. "Cheers, human... Now I need to go and satisfy _my_ human. Y'know how it is." She strode off in pursuit of Cinder.

* * *

Cinder wasn't one to drink alcohol very much, but she felt today was just one of those days where a nice glass of red wine was just... necessary. So with practiced, precise movements, she uncorked and poured herself a glass of wine, then leaned against the edge of her commandeered desk, gently swirling the glass with her wrist as she felt that familiar chill run up her spine that signaled Serana's arrival in the shadows behind her. "He struggled, didn't he?"

"A bit, yes." Serana materialized from the inky blackness of the corner of the room. "Not that it's much of a concern anymore. He's dry."

"Hm, a fitting end for someone so useless, wouldn't you say?" Cinder rolled her eyes as she took a sip of wine.

"Indeed." Serana stopped upon catching sight of the glass in Cinder's hand. "You're drinking today... What's the occasion?"

"Just felt like having one. I don't always need a reason, my love." Cinder smirked, raising the wine to her lips again.

"A shame I cannot enjoy it with you." Serana spoke dryly, almost resentfully.

"I know another drink we can share, my dear Serana..." Cinder patted the desk beside her, an invitation for Serana to imitate her relaxed pose. "One that we both can enjoy immensely."

"I aim to please, of course." Serana's eyes glinted with interest, and unveiled hunger. As much as she'd drained the thug, his blood was practically tasteless compared to the delectable bouquet inside Cinder's veins. Much like the differences between a good wine... and an excellent wine.

"Come, sit with me." Cinder coaxed Serana over with a single finger and a coy smile. "Good thing that Mercury and Emerald aren't here, I still can't understand that 'shipping' nonsense she goes on about when she sees us working together."

"From my understanding of the term... she believes us to be an excellent couple." Serana spoke quietly, a smile on her lips as she - briefly - fantasized about making the green haired and dark skinned girl squirm with pleasure beneath her fangs and fingers. "She's not entirely wrong about it either."

"Oh please, she simply wants another reason to moan my name at night. I've heard her... Many times." Cinder finished her wine with a dark chuckle. She had indeed caught Emerald moaning out her name while she masturbated at night, every time of course without the girl's knowledge of course.

"The feeling's foreign to me, should we try it out?" Serana couldn't help but tease Cinder, since it was her own name that was regularly moaned out by the ashen haired fire user. Cinder of course, wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of a quick moment of victory.

"Indulge me, and we shall see." Cinder wasn't one to beg, but she had no qualms about coaxing what she wanted out of someone. So, she simply tapped her neck with a long index finger, drawing the vampire's gaze to her jugular's rhythmic pulsing beneath her jaw.

"Is this for both of us, in both methods?" Serana found herself inches away, unable to resist the temptation of baring her fangs in preparation to bite.

"Indeed." Cinder was still toying with Serana, her gaze away from the looming vampire as she recorked the bottle of wine. She'd only planned on one glass, no point in leaving the temptation out for another.

It was instantaneous, Serana's fangs latched onto Cinder's neck while her hands immediately went to Cinder's breasts and between her legs, respectively. Cinder, of course, grabbed Serana's wrists to properly guide her where she wanted to be pleasured and still maintain a semblance of dominance in their coupling.

That of course didn't stop her from moaning with pleasure as her body reacted to Serana's bite, awash in the sexual pleasure of being taken in such a primal, carnal manner. It lit a passionate fire in her, so much so that she got aroused just by watching Serana bite and feed from other people. She always turned her back or left the room while it happened, her cheeks red from her hidden arousal until the act was over, letting her take control once again.

But not right now. Now she was the receiver, and it was glorious. She didn't even bother hiding just how much Serana was arousing her, greedily sucking her blood right from her neck while simultaneously groping and fondling her mature body.

"Mmmm... Hm Hm Hm..." Cinder cracked one eye open, chuckling to herself as Serana kept drinking and lapping her tongue at the blood that was dripping out of the wounds. "Did he really taste that bad?"

Serana didn't respond right away. She just gripped Cinder more tightly, pulling their bodies closer together until she'd drank her fill, surfacing with a sharp gasp as the ecstasy from Cinder's delicious blood wore off.

"He tasted like shit." Serana spoke in a husky voice, still holding Cinder's back right against her body, still groping her breasts and fondling her covered entrance. "And he serves no purpose to me anyway. I belong only to you, Cinder... My love."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Cinder cupped the side of Serana's jaw, smiling at her with hooded eyes. "You know what to do, might as well enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Of course, my love." Serana carefully slid out from behind Cinder to kneel before her, tugging the strings at Cinder's hips to remove her black shorts. They came away with ease, leaving just her lacy black thong, which was likewise disposed of in quick order, exposing her sex to the hungry lust filled gaze of the vampire. "Still as beautiful as ever, my dear."

"You flatter me." Cinder chastised her lover while she gave up on resisting and reopened the wine, pouring herself a new glass to sip while Serana licked her out.

"May I?" Serana flicked her gaze up at her sultry lover above, who smiled and gave a nod of approval.

"You may indeed." Cinder sipped her wine as Serana leaned her head closer and extended her lovely, long pink tongue. Cinder barely even winced as the cold organ touched her outer lips, probing and teasing her. "Mmmmm..."

Cinder prided herself on her dominant nature, especially in the sexual context. She could get even the likes of Neo to bend over backwards with lust, and of course Serana too, so it wasn't a surprise that she was being so dutifully serviced like this while she had a glass of wine to keep her mouth and hands occupied. Devoting her full attention to sex was a rarity, for good reason. Few survived the experience, male or female, with their minds still intact.

Outside in the hall, Emerald and Mercury were walking past the slightly open door, both pausing to process the brief glimpse they'd just seen. With similar thoughts in their heads, they both cautiously peered through the narrow gap, crouched low so their possible shadows didn't stand out.

Emerald covered her mouth in shock, while Mercury's jaw fell slack. The sight of Cinder being pleasured by Serana - they knew about her and what she was - while Cinder sipped some wine - or was it blood? - was not lost on the two teenagers.

Emerald could barely contain herself, the flurry of arousing stimuli coursing through her brain was making her very horny, and even though she wanted to be in Serana's position right now, she had to make a compromise. And that compromise involved...

Quick as a flash, she had Mercury's mouth covered with one hand while the other fumbled for his belt. "Shh!" She hissed softly, answering his demanding glare. "She'll catch us, so just shut up and enjoy it, alright?!"

The small act of voyeurism had him hard enough for her to just get to work without any foreplay. A couple of strokes and he was at full strength, so she slid herself back, still holding one hand over his mouth while the other firmly gripped the base of his shaft, keeping it aimed at her awaiting mouth.

Back inside, Serana's long tongue was already snaking inside of Cinder's wet slit, examining every inch of her inner walls. She was tempted to take a bite of Cinder's luscious thigh right beside her head, but that required direct permission from Cinder...

"I can see it in your eyes. You want more blood, don't you?" Cinder asked in a sultry purr. Despite her non-reactive capabilities, Serana had skills.

Of course, Serana nodded, still focused on her task of mentally mapping every nook and arch within Cinder's sex.

"Then why haven't you asked to bite me?" Cinder continued, sipping more wine as the vampire briefly looked up at her, tongue still exploring. Her expression said it all to Cinder, so she let out a purring chuckle and said. "Go ahead, you can bite my leg."

As if to give even more of an invitation, she nudged her raised thigh against Serana's head, which was rewarded with a quick reaction from the submissive bloodsucker.

Cinder sighed as Serana's fangs sank into her thigh, blood oozing out only for a moment before Serana's tongue swiped it up. Damn, vampires made such lovely pets. She mused as she finished off her wine and poured herself another.

"Now now, don't be greedy, back to the task at hand." Cinder reminded Serana, who dutifully withdrew her fangs and returned to her sexual servitude.

After several seconds, Serana suddenly froze, earning a narrowed glare from Cinder. "Why did you stop?"

Quick as a flash, Serana was at the door, reaching around the right side into the hall, dragging a very surprised Emerald into the room and slamming the door behind her as she brought her right to Cinder's feet, like a hound presenting it's catch to their master.

"Cinder! I was... There was..." Emerald began to panic, trying to hastily wipe her drooling mouth between her hasty words, but Cinder cleared her throat, silencing the dark skinned voyeur instantly.

"I know." Cinder spoke in a low voice, dangerously calm and collected. "Did you like what you saw?"

Emerald's gaze averted, but she nodded meekly. "Yes."

"Would you care to join us? I'm feeling generous tonight... Must be the wine." Cinder spared the glass in her hand a glance before staring at the stunned girl. "But, you do need at least some kind of punishment in this, nothing... fatal."

Emerald's mind was in overdrive, excited, scared, horny... "Y-yes. I'll... accept my p-punishment."

"Good girl." Cinder smirked, then glanced at Serana. "Nothing painful. She was honest, after all... and willing."

"Of course." Serana nodded, then glanced at Emerald for a moment, her expression thoughtful. "How about... Shadow magic? Doesn't hurt, and it's not very straining on me either."

"That sounds acceptable." Cinder smiled. "Emerald... strip." She didn't even look at the girl as she gave the order.

"Actually, that won't be a problem, Cinder." Serana kept her hand on Emerald's shoulder to stop her from rising to her feet. "I'll handle this, just relax and enjoy your wine."

Cinder hummed in approval, sipping more wine as an inky black circle formed on the floor under Emerald. She didn't try to escape, she knew this was her punishment. And despite the heebie-jeebies that Serana sometimes gave her, she trusted her claim that it wasn't going to hurt.

Several writhing tentacles seemed to form out of the black circle, swaying hypnotically as they rose to about shoulder height for the girl, then coiled around her stomach, wrists and ankles, lifting her up several inches.

Emerald's skin erupted into goosebumps at the oddly cool touch of the tentacles. They had the texture of smooth plastic or glass, yet flexed and throbbed just like Mercury's cock had done in her mouth just moments earlier.

"If don't have spare clothes, speak up, otherwise I'm going to tear your clothes apart." Serana spoke up, but Emerald shook her head.

"It's all I have, please, don't!" Emerald begged, noticing that Serana glanced at Cinder for confirmation.

"Leave the clothes intact, I want to see those lovely tentacles peel her out of them." Cinder gave her command with a pleased smile tugging at her lips.

"As you wish, my love." Serana purred as she willed the Shadow magic to continue.

With careful precise movements, the unoccupied tentacles stripped Emerald with a taunting slowness, leaving her in just her panties - she didn't have a bra - with the five tentacles coiled around her limbs and stomach.

"Such an adorable pair of panties, Emerald." Cinder teased, which earned another averted gaze from the girl.

Serana made the tentacles lift her up a bit higher, drawing her legs together as two thinner tentacles dexterously slid under the hips of her underwear and began to pull them down her legs, exposing her wet slit to the two MATURE women.

Once freed, one tentacle presented the panties to Cinder, who took them and twirled them around her index finger with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use them for blackmail. I'm not like Roman." She sipped more wine with her other hand before adding. "I'm worse."

Emerald let out a nervous chuckle, not ready to delve into that comment.

"Now then... Just say the word, and the tentacles will do whatever you want, my love." Serana turned her head towards Cinder. "They won't obey her at all. Just you and me."

"Start off gentle, I want to watch her squirm." Cinder smirked, putting Emerald's panties on the desk beside her. "While they do that, I want you to lick me again."

"Yes, my love." Serana obeyed the command, returning to her previous place between Cinder's legs, lovingly licking and kissing her flawless sexy slit.

Behind her, four tentacles began to caress and tease Emerald's skin. One was at her small but perky breasts, another was teasing her back, a third on her thigh and the fourth reaching over her shoulder from behind to tease her neck and collarbone.

Emerald was, of course, squirming like Cinder wanted. The tentacles weren't cool to the touch anymore, they were a bit colder, tingling. The one on her back was sending chills up and down her spine, and the one on her chest almost seemed to be evaluating her bust, like it was planning something.

"Serana, finger me. Have one of those tentacles go into each of her hands. Emerald, I want you to stroke them like a nice hard cock." Cinder gave her orders in her usual sultry tone. "Mmmm..."

Serana and Emerald obeyed the commands they were given, and the tentacles - which were now moving independantly without need for Serana's direct control - slid into Emerald's awaiting palms. To her, they felt rubbery, like her favourite green dildo she used while she masturbated alone.

Cinder finished her glass of wine, feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system now, but she was by no means drunk. She didn't drink often, but she was certainly not a lightweight. She could confidently drink the whole bottle by herself without any issues. So, she let out a satisfied moan as she poured her fourth glass. She'd already drank at least a third of the contents.

"Emerald... start sucking on that tentacle on your shoulder." Cinder commanded, and right away it was obeyed.

Emerald extended her tongue to lick the end of the tentacle, slathering her saliva all over the rounded tip before leaning her head forward to allow it into her mouth. It was hard for her to describe the taste, it wasn't bad... or good either. It just had a taste. She couldn't describe it.

Cinder's free hand gently rested on the top of Serana's head, her other hand with the wine glass gently swirling the liquid as she smiled at her two submissive conquests. Serana, her willing vampire lover... and Emerald, her closet pervert subordinate. Damn she was good.

"Next one goes in your pussy." Cinder ordered before sipping some wine. "Gently, of course."

Emerald's eyes widened with excitement as the tentacle that was exploring her legs reared like a snake before slowly pressing itself against her outer lips, pushing slightly before it penetrated and forced a groan out of her occupied mouth.

After just a few thrusts, Cinder spoke up again.

" _I lied._ "

Emerald could only make a confused sounding hum, but she quickly figured it out when the two tentacles started ramming into her very hard and fast. She started squirming and groaning in distress, but that seemed to amuse Serana - who smiled into Cinder's pussy - and made Cinder herself let out a purring laugh.

"Mmmmm, such a beautiful sound." She was clearly liking Emerald's sounds and her writhing, but she decided to amp things up a little bit. "Serana, do you want one for yourself?"

Serana only lifted her mouth an inch to speak, sending pleasurable drafts of air over Cinder's nether lips. "I do, my love. Do as you wish to me."

"I'll be gentle." Cinder gave her a soft smile as a new tentacle rose from the black circle and snaked up to Serana's ass and crept up to begin teasing her through her pants beneath her modest length tunic. "And one more for you, Emerald. You know where it's going." She wasn't even subtle as a slightly thicker one rose from behind the trapped girl - who was well aware and started to freak out - before ramming home and making Emerald nearly freeze in place with widened eyes and a shocked expression.

Serana cooed happily as the tentacle snaked down the front of her pants start directly teasing her. Cinder was being generous, and lovingly gentle... Must be all the wine. She mused as she continued pleasuring her lover.

Cinder finished and poured more wine, clearly running low in the bottle by now. She didn't care, she was enjoying herself. With Emerald's now unfrozen body writhing and making those adorable sounds, Serana between her legs - being rewarded with a tentacle, of course - and the large amount of excellent wine, she was in bliss. She only needed to reach the end of her long sexual fuse, then it would all be perfect.

Not surprisingly, Emerald climaxed loudly, still being ravaged by half a dozen tentacles. She twitched and squirmed for almost a full thirty seconds before hanging limply for a moment, exhausted by her release.

"Serana, can those tentacles emulate a man's climax?" Cinder noticed that Emerald was semi-conscious, so she posed the question to the mage that created the lovely display, who of course nodded without stopping her oral pleasuring. "Good... Ravage the poor girl." She gave the command before taking a long, deep drink of her wine as Emerald was forcibly brought back from dreamland.

With a muffled scream of distress, the tentacles did what they were told and sent her into a near-painful frenzy of thrusting until they suddenly throbbed like a real cock and started to flood all three of her holes with some sort of liquid. Unfortunately - or not, it went both ways - the one in her mouth forced itself down her throat with it's last thrust, so she had no idea what it tasted like as it went right into her stomach, pussy and into her ass. Of course, she was gagging and gurgling with each throb of the magic cum passing up the shaft and down her bulging throat. Her eyes fluttered before she finally lost consciousness entirely and went limp.

"She's definitely in need of endurance training. Put her down now, she's done." Cinder had immensely enjoyed the display, noticing the slight stomach bulge and small trail of black liquid leaking out of her pussy as she was laid in the middle of the black circle by the tentacles before they retreated into the depths, leaving only the single one fucking Serana. "Now then, I'm almost done myself, Serana, do as _you_ wish to finish me off." Cinder gave her final command as she finally ditched the wine glass and just tilted the bottle to her mouth.

Serana let out a small purr-like giggle as she smiled at her orders. Oh she had _something_ in mind, for sure. She just needed a moment to get ready to do it.

So, once she heard the last of the wine disappear into Cinder's mouth and she'd let out a satisfied 'Aaaah!' sound, Serana dismissed the entire circle of shadow magic as she launched herself upwards, only confident that she'd succeed because Cinder wasn't willing to admit she was drunk and had delayed reactions.

Cinder's eyes widened in shock as her grip on the neck of the bottle slackened. Serana was... biting her? But why didn't it feel the same as all of her other ones? What was going... on?

The bottle fell to the floor, thankfully it didn't shatter as Serana held Cinder in place with one arm around her lower back, the other still sliding in and out of her pussy to keep her invading venom's pain overshadowed with sexual pleasure. She was well aware of what she was doing by turning Cinder into a vampire, but she did say to finish her off, and the experience was clearly working as Cinder's release shook her body for several moments before the venom reached her heart.

Serana withdrew from her on all fronts, but kept her strong grip as she waited for Cinder to revive as a vampire. Then, she felt that first twitch... and the sharp sting of Cinder slapping her cheek with a sharp crack of flesh on flesh.

"Explain yourself, Serana!" She demanded, not aware of the feral predatory hunger in her now orange gaze.

"Hi, welcome to vampirism, I'm Serana, the one that turned you, I'll be guiding you through the introductory process of being fucking undead." Serana adopted the overtly cheery voice of a news anchor they'd seen recently on TV. That seemed to slightly annoy Cinder, who quickly realized the mocking tone wasn't a joking one.

"Hm..." For once, Cinder was at a loss for words, but she could feel the power in her body... and the hunger. "Very well. Lead the way, my love."

"Try not to kill her, alright?" Serana indicated Emerald's unconscious form on the floor. "I have a use for her, one that you'll quite enjoy."

Cinder didn't need to be told twice, since she also required Emerald. So, she dove on top of Emerald the moment Serana released her, biting Emerald's neck in a heady daze of lusty need. The taste that assaulted her frenzied tongue was every bit of the word...

"Perfect." Cinder's face was lit up with triumph as she released Emerald and stood up, not bothering to wipe the girl's blood from her mouth. "I could get used to this... The Fall Maiden's powers pale in comparison."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, Serana X Cinder with some Emerald tentacle rape thrown in. For those that don't know about it, this is a side-story thing of sorts for my other fic, Fangs, which was a request from a friend of mine. The idea for this was inspired by a review of Fangs, by Indecisive Bob.**

 **So, Bob, thanks for the inspiration, I dedicate this fanfic to you.**


End file.
